Nissan Titan Warrior D. End
"Your life ends here, Vanz. Any last words?" —T. Warrior to bloodied Ser Vanz '''Nissan Titan Warrior D. End is an antagonist in the fifth chapter and six chapter of The World of Cars. He is now a new leader of the Doomsdeath as Navara recruited him for a change. After the mine explosion, T. Warrior still has no idea who was the suspect but in the series Real Warrior, He already figured it out that Navara is the suspect and he is just settled up. His excellence in fist fight made his hand called "Warrior Fists Knuckles" since he was called the "Midsize Iron Fist of Nissan". .4: The Desolation (The Finale) After The Desolation, Navara & STX found him and ask for a leadership in Doomsdeath. Warrior: Rise of the Titan He asks Navara why they would want to seek Ranger again, Navara says he gave hope to ponder his decision and yet he is not giving up until now. ASX reports that he saw a Nissan member died and he doesn't know who killed. When they asked, ASX reveals that it was X-Trail. "Do you know him?" STX asking to T.Warrior because he feels disappointed. "He is just one of my favorite student that I'd ever met." T. Warrior says launching to his story. "Who is the Warrior?". In a flashback, T. Warrior is in training with his student X-Trail. While they are in training, X-Trail still struggles in his weapons. T. Warrior thinks an alternative way to train his weapon properly. A worker calls him to sign a mining contract as he was a manager in their company. The other one gives his telephone ringing. It was Navara asking about to him. "You know what, I don't have time for this." T. Warrior says before he put the phone down. In his warehouse, T. Warrior is searching for some stuff that can help X-Trail to train his weapon. He found the "Drone Spawn Machinery" in which he abandoned it many years ago. He introduces it to X-Trail first before he used it. "This is kinda awesome!" X-Trail gladly says to him. One day, In the mine, T. Warrior is busy working with his workers. A worker rushed to him and say that there is something bad down the mine. Then suddenly exploded the mine out of nowhere, many workers died beneath. T. Warrior doesn't know what to do either he saves his workers or runs away. X-Trail saw him and trying to save but T. Warrior refused and say to save himself. A worker survivor pulls X-Trail away from him to avoid the collapsed walls. T. Warrior's hand got crushed by a rock. T. Warrior wakes up in the aftermath of the mine explosion. He saw all the dead workers who try to escape from the explosion. The police arrived and they say that the suspect got away. T. Warrior asks about the clues. "We're not sure sir but I think he is a Toyota member," A police says answering about the clues. Now unemployed, He calls Navara and accept what he wants. "I lost my job, I lost my mine, Everything. One day, I will figure it out who was the suspect in that explosion. Changes are about to begin and I'm pretty sure that no one would ever like it" T. Warrior says to STX & Navara accepting to be their new boss. "We should take down the target first before we go there," Navara says to T. Warrior about their agreement. T. Warrior did not waste any more time wherein he leaves to find their target as fast as he can. In the evening, T. Warrior finally saw Ranger & Tucson nearby wherein he leaps out knocking Tucson out shutting the screen down before he captured Ranger. Warrior: Re-Velphard T. Warrior saw chasing Ranger until they encountered MU-X & Nov fighting but with that attention, Ranger quickly hid to escape to him. He saw Alphard removing the trap from Vellfire and he appears behind them and asks "Where is the Wildtrak". Alphard doesn't even know where did Ranger go. He thinks that they are both lying so he decapitates Vellfire's head out of mercy before he continued searching for Ranger. Warrior: CVC 2 (End City) (It is happening during after T. Warrior knocks Tucson down in the first series of Chapter 5). T. Warrior counters all of Ranger's abilities wherein he can use it as an advantage to capture him easily. The reflected damage was supposed to return to Ranger but he is saved by Tucson wherein Ranger has no choice to run since he was the purpose. When Jazz, Accord & Odd are on the way heading back to their city, T. Warrior & Ranger are nearby to them. T. Warrior was upon channeling his fist to make a heavy impact to knock down Ranger but Ranger avoided it along with Jazz & Accord and collide himself to Odyssey which was a wrong target. Ranger lure him to make sure that Jazz & Accord are safe. Warrior: Dark N' Weapons 2 As again, T. warrior was upon channeling his fist to knock down Ranger but he collided to Strad in which he fails again for the third time but this time he thinks that he is nowhere to escape now, He calls the Doomsdeath for his abduction and immediately ASX, STX & Navara appears and surrounds Ranger & Fortuner to prevent escaping. However, Fortuner zone them out letting Ranger escape again but T. Warrior was immune to impacts in which he quickly follows Ranger to make captive. Fortunately, He caught Ranger and cornered it to prevent escape again. Warrior: Wild End (The Finale) T. Warrior was upon fighting against Ranger. Until he outdueled him after Ranger's power got absorbed completely losing his body. Ranger tries to fight back but he T. Warrior is done to him until someone standing behind him. The man standing behind was Navigator targeting him until his eye got shot with a cue ball. T. Warrior drops down due to its impact. However, Navara response to help him and stabs Navigator's head caused his death. He was being carried by Navara to treat him to their hideout. The Advanced T. Warrior's body seen while treated by STX & Navara. In the end, his right eye opened. Real Warrior T. Warrior woke up and heard all STX & Navara says all that they've said to him and also the man behind the mine explosion. "You just used me?" ''He says to them. T. Warrior untied himself and enraged to them. Fortuner shocked what all he heard and he suddenly touched creating a new roman numeral "I" again. When T. Warrior is approaching to them, STX cursed his feet preventing to move. Navara admits that he is the man behind the Mine Explosion just to be with him. T. Warrior look around and he saw Fortuner wherein he removes his iron fist and throws to him. Fortuner quickly grabs his iron fist and completely smashed the prison and creates a vicious impact straight to STX & Navara. Fortuner helped T. Warrior to recover before he creates an escape path. A desperate Navara quickly follows them right after while STX stays for awhile to watch the location of Ranger. T. Warrior remembers the day when the mine explosion occurred. He hates himself that he trusted a wrong person. Fortuner calmed him down and plans on how can they escape to STX & Navara until he saw Navara hunting them. T. Warrior wants to fight him back but Fortuner tells to run away from him instead because they can curse their body no matter what. Navara traced their paths because without knowing Fortuner was already injected to be with them and it will happen soon. While running, T. Warrior looked behind and saw Navara close to them. He told Fortuner to run and let him to faces Navara wherein he charges his iron fist and smashes the ground creating a vicious impact to send Navara away from them and then he follows Fortuner. They stop running when they saw ASX & Alaskan fighting Ser Vanz & Vorg. Fortuner saw D-Max and attempts to call but T. Warrior prevents him. He told Fortuner to run wherein he engage Navara but once again his feet got cursed preventing him from moving. Navara says that he can't escape the darkness before he knocks T. Warrior down. Fortuner thinks that he is already far from Navara but STX appears in front of him. All of them went back to the hideout, T. Warrior wakes up tied again and his iron fist was magnetized. T. Warrior warns Navara that he will pay for this but Navara says it's too late wherein he injects a Doomsdeath's curse turning T. Warrior into a wild one. Fortuner saw the changes of T. Warrior wherein he got warned that he is next but Navara tells him that he is already next to be like him. Clash of the Pickups 2: Midsized T. Warrior saw rammed completely Ser Vanz out of Ranger's way as Navara ordered. Navara tells him to destroy Ser Vanz as fast as he can. T. Warrior says that he can assume with that. T. Warrior went where Ser Vanz throw away until he finally found him and starts to fights against him. Due to Navara's curse his power strength got doubled wherein each punch can make more pain. When Ser Vanz knocked down, He smashes his face to the ground repeatedly. The battle continues until Ser Vanz' face got bloodied and battered. "''Your life ends here, Vanz. Any last words?" ''T. Warrior says to bloodied Ser Vanz. "''Goodbye." ''Ser Vanz replies. T. Warrior does not know that he was setting up in Ser Vanz' plan. He stepped back and the dagger triggers on the ground electrocuting T. Warrior. A red target focused to him and a sound of missiles launched heard. He tries to escape but the electricity was continuously flowing through his iron fist. Until the missiles slammed into him causing a tremendous explosion and his death. Death Killed by * Slaught-X * Trail-B & Ser Vanz ''(Indirectly Caused) When he beated up Ser Vanz with his Iron fist, He doesn't know that Ser Vanz set him up in his plan. He stepped back realizing that there is something wrong until the Trail-B's daggers beneath the ground triggered creating an electricity and electrocuting him completely. Then, a red target aimed through his position followed by a sound of missiles launched. Until the missile drops to the target obliterating his body and caused his death.